Pudding
by dulscar
Summary: Justin is injured in a paintball war with Max.  His mom helps 'make him better'  JustinxTheresa M for strong sexual situations-  though played mostly for humor... Even the a/n!   Due to content... shouldn't be ready by ANYBODY.
1. Chapter 1

Pudding

.

.

A/N: ok... so this is still part of my do-horrible-things-to-justin phase... this is just full out smut/comedy between justin and his mother. Why do it you ask... well, one, there is virtually every pairing on this site you can think of, but not this one, and two, nobody else seemed to want to volunteer for the gig... now i know why. LITERALLY, i gagged about five times before i had to make it about david h. and maria b-c... then just use the good old word substitute to fix it...

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED... if you value your sanity, you'll stop right here and hit that handy 'back' button... but if you're kinky enough to continue... well then, this Bud's for you...*gags*

.

.

Disclaimer: Like all the rest...Don't own WoWP, etc, yadda, yadda, yadda... here we go... *gags* damn it!

.

.

It was your typical afternoon in the Russo household. Justin and Max were outside on the terrace entertaining themselves with an enthralling game of paintball, laughing like idiots when Max managed to shoot a pigeon. The pigeon was fine... a little confused and pissed off maybe, but fine.

Alex was out shopping with her best friend, Harper, who had somehow managed to convince Alex that "grapefruits are SO in this season"...

Theresa was busily starting dinner for the evening, desperately trying to avoid listening to the racket coming from the terrace, knowing that once her husband Jerry got back, he'd have a conniption fit that would most likely lead to a stroke... she needed the plausible deniability, ok?...

She was just about to open the fridge to pull out some lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and other assorted veggies... something healthy for a change... when she heard her oldest son Justin screaming from outside. That got her attention.

Max came crashing in through the balcony door about to sprint for the stairs when he noticed his mom eyeing him suspiciously. Naturally, he decided it best to play it cool, and after tripping over his own untied shoelace, he started whistling a nonchalant tune, casually strolling toward the stairs, tipping his imaginary hat to his mom, and followed it with a hardy "G'day, ma'am."

"What did you do, Max?" Theresa asked folding her arms in front of her, furrowing her brow.

"Uh... Ha! Good one, mom." he said, rubbing his neck. "I almost didn't get it."

"It wasn't a joke, Max." she stated, shaking her head. "I heard Justin yelling outside. What happened?"

"Weelllll... Ok, but you gonna laugh when it tell you... It IS pret-"

"Out with it, Max!" Theresa interupted.

"I sort of shot Justin in the nuts with a paint ball... so..." Max looked around nervously before spotting the front door of their loft. "See ya'!" He yelled over his shoulder has he bolted for the door.

"MAX- Ugh, what am I gonna do with that kid? Aye dios mio!"

Theresa made her way out to Justin, who was currently in the process of 'goin' fetal' and sighed when she saw her son curling up on the ground. "C'mon, Mijo, let's get you to your room and I'll get you some ice for your..." she said, flailing her arm in the general direction of his crotch, "stuff."

"Thanks, mom." he replied, his voice several octaves above normal.

Once she got him upstairs and into bed she told him she would run downstairs and get him an ice pack, instead, returned with a bag of frozen peas... its not like anyone but Justin would eat 'em anyway, so they tended to last a while.

"Here, put this on your damaged juevos," she told him, reaching out her arm to give him the peas, "and I'll be back in an hour to check on you. "Ok, thanks, mom" Justin replied weakly. "You're welcome, sweetie." she said, glancing at his crotch.

Theresa came back to Justin's room in about an hour just like she promised. She noticed that he had made himself more comfortable by slipping out of his shirt and jeans and was laying, spread-eagle, on his bed with nothing but his boxers and socks on, with a half-used bag of frozen peas over his nuts.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked sweetly. "Better. Still a little sore but... better." he replied with a smile on his face.

"That's good. Now, let me take a look." Justin looked at his mom quizically for a moment. "What?"

"What nothing. I want to have grandkids someday so I need to make sure nothing's broken." she stated firmly.

"O...Ok?" He wasn't really certain about what was going on but he'd secretly had a 'thing' for his mother ever since he started taking psychology classes... Currently, Sigmund Freud was the topic of discussion... What a douche, he thought, Freud wasn't even close with this whole 'wanting to bang your mother thing'... wait, what? He thought to himself.

He started to reach his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers to pull them down but his mother beat him to it. "You still shouldn't move, Mijo, let me help you." she offered.

She sat on his bed and grabbed the hem of his boxers and started to pull them off, while Justin lifted his hips to make their removal a little easier. Throwing them over her shoulder she looked back and Justin's scrotum, and smiled as she eyed his penis, letting her eyes graze over its length. "Hmm... you definately didn't get _that _from your father!" (A/N: this is the point I started trying to stifle the vomit and had to switch up the characters...)

Justin's whole body flushed a deep red. Such a nice thing to say... sort of. "Th... thanks, mom."

"Now let's see..." Theresa swung her legs up onto his bed and leaned an elbow between Justin's legs onto his bed support herself. She reached out her other arm and gently grasped his cock and lifted it out of the way, moving her face closer to examine his balls, smiling as Justin let out a soft moan.

"One IS significantly larger than the other one." She replied, gently massaging her son's dick, licking her lips as she felt it harden under her soft touch. "Want mommy to kiss it and make it better?" She asked seductively , feeling the heat pool between her legs.

Justin swallowed, hard, his mouth feeling dry, "Yes, please."

"Ok, Mijo," she told him, "Why don't you slide back a little bit and give mommy some room to work." He did as he was told and slid back on the bed, frowning as his mother released him from her caress. But his smile returned when she laid down on her stomach between his legs, her face only inches from his stiffened cock.

She looked up at him and winked, and taking his injured testicle gently in her left hand, brought her head down and gave the right one a lingering kiss. "How's that, honey?" she asked.

Justin let out a soft moan as she took his member with her free hand and began to stroke it slowly, up and down. "It's better, but it still hurts a little." Still stroking him, she smiled and put her face back between his legs, gently sucking his injured testicle into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl cautiously around it, illiciting another moan from her son.

"Better?" she asked in that same seductive tone. "Yeah," he let out breathily, "...but the other one got hit too, I think."

"Then let me help you with that one too." Her grip tightened around his shaft as she pumped him faster, enjoying the moans, and labored breathing of her eldest child. She ducked down and took his left ball into her mouth, letting her tongue dance around it with more fervor, knowing this one wouldn't hurt him. Justin couldn't stop the giggle escaping his lips as she released it from her warm, wet mouth, with a satisfying 'pop'.

She looked up at him and smiled, slowing her strokes slightly, and raised her left eyebrow suggestively. "Anything else hurt?"

"Ye... oh, god, yes... my... um..." he breathed out between moans. Theresa laughed coyly at him and slid further up the bed, positioning herself over her son's erect shaft. Justin looked down to see why her strokes had stopped just in time to see his mother's mouth engulf his hardness.

He threw his head back and gasped as her tongue danced around his tip and licked his slit, and he could see why his dad was still married to her after all these years of 'constant nagging' as she removed her hand and took all of him into her mouth. He felt himself bottom out in her mouth but let out a loud moan as she forced herself down further, bending Justin's head ever so slightly as it slid down her throat.

"Oh my God. Where did you learn that?" he asked, surprised at his mother's newly discovered talent. Slowly she slid him out of her mouth, pressing her lips together tightly on the way up. "Sword swallower..." she shrugged, "in a past life. No gag reflex comes in pretty handy dontcha think." she said with a wink. "No kidding!" Justin replied excitedly.

She took him back into her mouth, bobbing up and down at a much faster pace, smiling as she heard her son's breath start to hitch as his toned body began to quiver. "Mom, I'm about to... oh, God,... I'm about to cum..."

She released him for a moment but continued to stroke him with her hand at a somewhat slower pace. "Good, Mijo, I need to make sure everything's still hooked up ok." Immediately she placed her mouth back on him, sucking at her previous pace. The warm wetness combined with the soft slurping sound of his mother's mouth on his cock was too much for him to take anymore.

He groaned loudly and grasped his sheets as the tension in his lower regions released like a coiled spring. Theresa felt his cock start to pulsate as load after load of his white hot seed spilled into her mouth. Justin looked to his right and into the mirror at his mother and could see her throat convulsing as she eagerly swallowed every salvo he fired.

Coming down from his high, he felt her grip the base of his shaft firmly and sighed contentedly as she inched her hand up, milking his cock of any remaining cum. Satisfied that she'd retrieved every drop, she released him from her mouth and smiled up at him. "Looks like everything's working just fine!"

She stood up from his bed, and glanced at his softening dick, licking her lips, "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm. You _definately_ did not get that from your father." she said with a grin.

"Thank you sooo much, mom!" Justin said enthusiastically. "You have no idea how much better I feel."

"Oh, you're welcome Mijo. Anything for my favorite son." She put her finger to her chin, thinking, "I've got a great idea... How about I get you some pudding?"

Justin eyed his mother curiously for a moment, "What for?"

"Oh, you'll see." She said, with a big grin on her face. "Oh, and while I'm out, I gotta remember to pick up some 'special lotion'" she said in air quotes.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, no reason." she said offhandedly, turning to leave, "I just get a little dry down there sometimes."

"Wait, what!

.

.

A/N: oh my god... that was *gags*... i can't believe *gags*... if you managed to read through that without feeling the need to hurl, congrats... after typing it up, i couldn't bring myself to read through it again... the urge to hurl was too strong... so its probably full of type-os and plot holes... not that one was really needed anyway... worst part... its not over yet... that's right... chapter 2 us upcoming... this time with the full "dirty dirty" so to speak... *vomits* damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

Pudding

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

A/N: as you may have noticed, this was written primarily for humor... with that said... this one is about the full on 'nasty' between Justin and Theresa... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...again... so... ugh, i don't wanna think about this anymore... here's chapter 2.

.

.

Disclaimer: Like all the rest... Don't own WoWP, etc, yadda, yadda, yadda... here we go (unfortunately)...

.

.

Justin watched Theresa leave his room, enjoying the way his mother's lovely ass swayed back and forth with each sultry step, quietly closing the door behind her.

Contentedly, Justin sighed, still lying naked on top of his bed. "Wow, I'm so lucky to have such a caring mom." He said out loud to no one in particular, remembering the loving caress of his mother's warm mouth on his cock.

About two hours later, his mother returned, and gazed at her oldest son's naked body, passed out in an orgasm induced slumber. "When did he get so buff?" she whispered softly, her voice clearly carrying a touch of awe.

Setting down the bag of 'groceries' she'd just returned from purchasing, she walked to his bed and laid herself down against him. She lazily draped her right leg over his as she began to trace random patterns on his chest with her hand.

Theresa felt her son begin to stir after a few moments and looked at his face as a small smile began to grace his lips. She moved her hand over to his left nipple and with her index finger, began to move it in small circles, as her mouth latched on to the one closest to her face.

Gingerly, she worried his right nipple between her teeth as her tongue flicked back and forth across it, illiciting a soft moan from Justin. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down hungrily at his mother, "Hey, mom. Whatcha doin?" he asked teasingly.

"Just trying to wake you up," she replied, releasing his nipple. "How was your nap?" Theresa asked, placing her right hand flat against his chest and moving it slowly down to his waistline and back up.

Justin smiled down at her, bending his right arm up to stroke her back with his hand. "Wonderful..." His eyes shifted when he noticed the white plastic bag sitting on the floor and a mischevious grin crossed his face. "Did you get the 'stuff' you were looking for?"

Theresa giggled, "Sure did. You ready for a little fun, Mijo?" she asked, batting her eyelashes suggestively at him, slowly sliding her hand down his chest, across his stomach, and around his penis, giving it a little squeeze. Justin, gasped, half closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

She made her way off of the bed and squealed happily as Justin reached out and squeezed her ass. She chucked to herself, glancing back at him with a smile, and thought to herself, "Like father, like son."

Theresa reached down to pick up the bag and let out a surprised "Oh!" when she stood up and turned around to see Justin standing right in front of her. Quickly, he slid his hands up to her waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel his hardened member pressing against her pussy through the light fabric of the sweat pants she had on, and moaned and rested her head on his shoulder as he began rocking his dick back and forth against her clit.

She could feel her pants becoming damp as the friction from his slow thrusts ground against her growing wetness. "Oh, Justin," she breathed out heavily, "It looks like I won't need that 'special lotion' after all."

She groaned in disappointment as Justin stopped his movement and pulled back to look at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Mijo..." she said shaking her head. "So," she said, raising the bag to eye level, "You want vanilla or chocolate?"

Justin took the bag from her hand and casually tossed it behind him onto his bed. "You know I like vanilla... but first..." he said looking at his mother's pert breasts, licking his lips, "I think you're a little over dressed." He slid his left hand up from her waist and under her blue tank-top, cupping her soft mound. She purred softly as his thumb and index finger found her nipple and rolled it firmly between them.

Dropping his hand back down, much to the chagrin of Theresa, he gripped the hem of her shirt with both hands and slid it over her head. Justin mouthed a silent 'wow' at the sight of his mother's ample bosoms causing Theresa to blush furiously. He didn't even realize he was staring so intently until he was shaken from his thoughts by a delicate hand grasping his throbbing hard-on.

"Nope," he said, pulling her hand away, "you had your fun this morning..." he smirked, as she blushed again, "Now it's my turn to play."

"Be nice to your mother, Justin!" Theresa pouted reaching for his dick again. "Nope, Nope, nope" Justin replied shifting his hips back to avoid her grasp. "Don't make me ground you, mister." his mother stated firmly, but the softness in her eyes gave her away. Justin chuckled.

He placed his right hand on her hip, just above the hem of her sweat pants and slowly walked around behind her, drawing his hand across her waist until it was on the other side with him pressed firmly behind her.

Theresa could feel her son's dick pressed into her butt and couldn't resist wiggling it a little. Justin raised both of his hands up Theresa's sides, causing her to giggle, and slid his hands forward to fondle both breasts directly, forcing a gasped moan to escape her lips and her head to fall back on his shoulder.

Justin took this opportunity to lean down and nip lightly at her neck and apply a sucking kiss. He ground his cock into her still wiggling ass and slowly forced them both towards his bed.

Once at his bed, he removed his hand from her supple tits and slid them back down her sides, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and pulling them down.

She stepped out of them and allowed Justin to fling them across his room, ignoring the urge to tell him they needed to be folded and put away... She shivered as his fingertips grazed the inside of her legs, starting at her ankles, feathering up past her calves, and up the inside of her thighs, moving back and out to caress her bare ass.

"Justin, honey," she started as she felt him place four sucking kisses in random places on her ass, two on each cheek, "I heard that the kids at school call you a kiss ass but- Ow!" she shrieked, as her son smacked her butt firmly, trying to contain a laugh. "Sorry, Mijo." she giggled.

Justin turned her around, still keeping a hand pressed firmly to her ass, and ran the other through her hair as he laid her down onto his bed.

Quickly, he took his mother's nipple into his mouth and began sucking and flicking his tongue furiously, using his other hand to rub circles on her stomach. Theresa moaned and pressed his head down onto her to heighten the sensation.

"Aww," Theresa said, smiling fondly, "just like when you were little."

"Way to kill the mood, mom" Justin replied, his voice muffled by her breast. She rolled her eyes.

He took his hand from her stomach and slid it further and further down, reaching the wetness between her legs, tracing the folds with his fingers, rubbing her clit with his palm. Theresa let out a loud moan and arched her back, thrusting her pussy up into his hand.

Enjoying these new sounds coming from her, he wanted to see what other noices he could get her to make. He took his middle and ring finger and slipped them inside of her and reveled in the gasp that escaped her lips and the bucking of her hips as he pumped his fingers faster and faster, rubbing her clit with his palm on every stroke. Her body was trembling, and her breathing was becoming irregular and he knew she was close.

"Justin, I'm... about... to cum... Oh,... I... ahh... " she stammered out and as she felt the heat explode from between her legs, her walls tightened around his fingers, and she let out a strangled cry as orgasm rocked her body.

Justin slowed his rubbing and released her nipple from his mouth as she rode out her orgasm. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself at that moment... especially with the "Nice job, sweetie, really... nice job..." that his mother breathed at him.

He looked up at Theresa, who was just beginning to open her eyes, and release the death-grip she had on his sheets, when he saw what looked like a twinkle in her eye. "Fuck me, Justin." That caught him off guard. "What about he pudding?" He complained with a pouty face.

"Forget about the pudding... I want you inside of me. Now." She saw him open his mouth to argue so she squinted her eyes at him and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't argue with your mother, Justin. Just do as you're told." She tried to be serious, but a giggle overtook her as Justin faked a whimper and sucked on her finger.

Justin stood up and grabbed her by the ankles sliding her to the edge of his bed causing her to shriek in excitement and surprise. Theresa spread her legs willingly as he stepped between them, locking her ankles behind his back when he placed his hand on her hip. He took his other hand, and grasped his shaft and stroked it up and down her slit teasingly, enjoying the mewing noises she was making.

He paused the tip of his dick just in front of her entrance and chuckled at the frustrated huff she let out. He gasped and moaned out in pleasure when Theresa, now tired of waiting, pulled her locked ankles forward, forcing him deep inside of her. "Oh... my god." she cried out in ecstasy as she felt her son's thick cock fill her.

Justin pulled back slowly, until his tip was almost out, before slamming back into her, causing her to cry out again.

Gradually his thrusts got faster and faster, fucking her at a furious pace for several minutes, ignoring the throbbing in his balls from the paintball that he'd taken earlier.

He grabbed her legs, behind the knees, and pushed them toward her chest, allowing him to reach deeper places inside of her than anyone had before.

She moaned so loudly he was worried for a minute if the neighbors might hear and call the cops again... but that though soon faded as he felt his balls tighten, and the spring in his lower spine begin to coil.

"Mom, I'm about to cum," he called out, still slamming feverishly into her. "Me too, Mijo, don't stop!" She could feel his thrusts becoming irratic and she knew he was set to explode into her at any minute. Knowing this pushed her over the edge first. She screamed out his name and as her pussy began to convulse around his cock, he couldn't hold it anymore. He thrust into her as far as he could as his semen spilled deep inside of his mother's warm and inviting pussy.

She grinned happily when she felt load after load of her son's sperm spash against the back wall of her vagina. Theresa breathed out a contented sigh and she clamped her pussy down around him while he pulled out of her, milking his dick of any remaining cum. But he suprised her when he slid it back inside, inciting a little "Ooo!" from her as she wrapped her legs around him again.

"Oh, my god, Justin..." she sputtered out, still trying to catch her breath with her son's dick still buried into her. "That was- MAX! Wh... What are you doing in here?"

Justin and Theresa both froze, hoping his stupidity paid off for a change. "Nothin'. Just seein' what's for dinner." Oh, thank god.

"Enchiladas!" Theresa replied harshly. Wasn't much else she could do but answer the question... not naked with her legs wrapped around her oldest son, who's dick was gradually softening inside of her after a mind numbing orgasm anyway.

"Great, I love those!" Max shouted excitedly. But trouble came when trouble comes... Max put his 'thinkin' face on... "Say... What are you guy's doin' in here anyway?"

Justin and Theresa froze again. They shot each other 'what the hell do we do now' looks but Justin broke the silence. "She was feeling ill and I needed to take her temperature." He blurted out before he had a chance to filter it... Theresa saw him visibly cringe and shake his head... no way he believes that one.

"O...kay... but don't you need a thermometer for that instead of your winkie?" Max asked, looking confused.

"No! Special training!" Justin blurted out again. Damn it!

Max thought it over for a moment, "Hmm... but I thought you took temperature in the butt..."

Justin's face flushed with disbelief... "Seriously, dude?" but glanced down at his mother who winked at him and whispered, "Maybe next time." Justin smiled at her, and she felt his cock twitch with excitement, but then he frowned as he remembered who else was still in the room. "Max, go away!"

"Ok, then. See y'all at dinner!" He turned around to leave and Justin and Theresa both breathed a collective sigh of relief... which, with Max, was short lived.

"Oh, and by the way, mom and Justin, I knew what you guys were doing in here..." he started to bound away excitedly, throwing back over his shoulder a "You guys are so nasty!" through his laughs.

Theresa and Justin just looked at each other and shook there heads as if to say 'what the hell is wrong with that kid?' and Theresa finally unhooked her legs. Her son slipped his penis out of her and smiled proudly as he watched a drop of his seed slide from her vagina down to her asshole. "Next time we definately gotta get to that pudding."

His mother laughed, looking at the bag that was still on the bed. "Definately!" Theresa said excitedly. "But for now, I'm gonna go start dinner and talk to Max." She propped herself up onto the bed so she was sitting upright. She reached out her hand and cupped his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze as she pulled Justin to her. She looked up into his eyes as she took his limp dick into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down for a moment to clean her juices off of him.

He could feel him self starting to get hard again and whined out "Mom?" as she released him and quickly put on her clothes.

"Always leave 'em wanting more" she said, heading out the door.

"Is that why you were so wildly popular in high school?" Justin called out after her.

"You know it!"

...

A few days later...

"Alex," Justin said, coming into the sub shop from outside, "What's wrong with Harper? Is she pissed at me or something?"

"How should I know." Alex replied, putting on her best 'innocent' face.

"Ugh! Is it so hard for you to to let me be her friend? Just ONE friend that's a girl... What did you tell her" He fumed at her.

"Nothing, Justin. And besides, like I've told you before, you've still got mom." she said sarcastically.

Justin smiled mischieviously, "Hmm... you know, you're right, Alex"

"I know but- wait, what?" She said, dumbfounded.

"Yep," Justin started, smacking the countertop playfully, before turning and heading for the stairs and calling out, "Hey, mom! Do we have any of that pudding left?"

Alex stared at him for a moment while he was walking away "Pudding?..."

.

.

A/N: ok, so the 'urge to vomit' level was reduced on this one 'cause i started with david and maria b-c... it may have seemed slightly rushed... and it was... for good reason... it was disgusting the hell out of me and i just wanted it to be over... and now it is... thank god

just like the first chapter, i couldn't bring myself to read back through it to check for type-os and the like... so if there's some kinda mistake... well, let's just say, it's stayin' that way.

Ok, that's it... Peace Out.


End file.
